The Real Me
by kaden292
Summary: Naruto's life becomes consumed by a red head, the red head picks up the piece sasuke broke and shattered. SasuNaru, cutting, suicide, molestation, RAPE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!
1. Chapter 1

So I don't know where I am going with this, but I feel the need to write something depressing again. I'm always writing something depressing, I think though I may base it off something, anyways, here ya go!

Warnings: yaoi, suicide attempts, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Pairings: GaaNaru, SasuNaru, and more

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter one

Naruto watched the blood come from his arms as he brought the razor down a few more times, well 12 more times to be exact, they were swallow cuts this time that's why there so many. Jumping from the sound of his alarm, he sighed. The numbness over came him as he wrapped his arms. It comforted him as he made his way through his morning routine.

He stopped wearing orange in middle school, it brought attention to him, and he didn't want attention anymore. He pulled on ripped up blue jeans, a tight black sleeveless shirt, and a thin hoddie, which was black as well.

He walked slowly to the front door, he was starting to get dizzy. Holding himself up with help from the wall, he cleared his head and bent down to pick up his back pack. It slipped from his hand back to the ground, he frowned. Picking it up again he got it over his shoulder this time.

Naruto made it down stairs just in time for Sasuke to pick him up, he slide into the passenger seat and not even seconds later, Sasuke was roughly kissing him. It didn't feel like love at all, he felt owned. He made himself believe that he felt loved by Sasuke, cause Sasuke wouldn't do this if he didn't love him right?

"hn" is all that came from Sasuke and he turned back to the wheel. Naruto used to be happy and smile all the time, that was at the beginning. Now he was just tired, he just couldn't figure out what he was tired of. Leaning back in the seat he dozed for a second, dreaming of a face he couldn't ever remember, all he knew was that it had blazing crimson colored hair. He couldn't ever remember who he knew that had that color hair.

"Wake up Dobe! We're here!" yelled Sasuke in the car.

"I'm awake Teme!" Yeah the fought, and it could be brutal. Most people stayed away when they were fighting unless it got physical, which is never did on school grounds, but it has gotten physical before.

Naruto got out of the car and swung his bag over his shoulder, and followed Sasuke to the building, where their friends would be, well Sasuke would broad with his friends, while they stood next to Naruto and his friends.

The groups never mingled over than that, well as far as Sasuke and Naruto knew. Naruto opened his locker and shoved in the books he didn't need until later and pulled out the ones he need for the morning.

Sasuke snaked his arms around Naruto's waist, the halls were pretty empty, "You should apologize, you yelled at me in the car. I'm hurt." the words fell from Sasuke's mouth and for some reason Naruto felt a little dirty inside.

Naruto sighed and turned around, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him, "sorry" he didn't mean it, and both if them knew it, it was just for show. To make them look like the perfect couple, or some shit, Naruto didn't care.

Sasuke smirked and then pulled Naruto's arms off of him and walked over to his friends and Naruto to his, and so began the morning.

-SasuNaru-

Naruto was exhausted and he still had another class after this, but first lunch. Walking to his locker for a moment alone, he emptied the stuff from the morning and grabbed a book for the afternoon, math. He smiled, he liked math, it made sense, he wanted to be a math teacher. After staring at the book for a moment, with a smile, he shoved it in his bag, and shut his locker.

Making his way to the Sac, also known as the cafeteria, he stood in line. He got a standard lunch with chicken nuggets, mash potatoes and gravy, and two rolls. He grabbed some fruit and milk on his way to pay for it.

Walking to the back he sat next to Sasuke, he set his tray in his lap and nibbled on the food. Sasuke made them sit together, which was away from their friends because they didn't like sitting on the floor.

Naruto turned to see his friends laughing at something Kiba did. Frowning he turned back to his food, "I'm going to go sit with my friends"

"So you're leaving me?"

Sasuke did this, he was an fake insecure prick. Always making everything his fault, putting the blame on him.

"No, never mind I'll just stay. It's okay," Naruto poked at his food.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest. Naruto was facing his friends, with his back to Sasuke, that's when he felt something.

"Don't any noise," the threatening voice frighten him, Sasuke had his left arm draped across his abdomen and his right hand was making their way down the back of his pants and to his entrance. Naruto relaxed as best as he could cause it would hurt no matter what he did, because he knew Sasuke didn't lube his fingers.

"Look at your friends," Naruto did, Kiba was doing something again, must be telling a joke. A finger entered him and he bit his lip at the pain, "watch your friends as I finger fuck you." Sasuke pulled the finger out and added another one, it burned some much, he knew it would bleed a little.

Sasuke started to finger fuck him right in the middle of lunch, he bit back a moan. He wasn't hard, not at all, it hurt. He was moaning in pain, but Sasuke couldn't tell the difference, at least, not anymore.

The bell finally rang and Sasuke pulled his hand out and cleaned his hand on a napkin he brought. Standing, he left Naruto on the floor.

Pain was different when it was given to you by someone else. When you cut yourself, you can control how much you want to feel or not, how much pain you want to inflict. This was different, this was unwanted.

The lunch room was empty, well Naruto thought it was empty, foot steps came towards him. He looked up and saw Kiba looking down at him. Kiba was his best friend and understood everything Naruto was going through, and the reasons he stayed with Sasuke.

Kiba helped Naruto up, Naruto flinched, but it was bearable. He bent down slowly to get his bag and basically full tray. Kiba frowned and Naruto smiled, throwing the food in the trash can, they walked into their last class late.

The teacher waved them to take their seat.

"What took so long Dobe? Was it really that good?" Sasuke questioned from behind him.

Naruto shook, but Sasuke thought it was a shiver, "um, yeah."

Sasuke left him alone for the rest of class, smirking. Naruto got most of the lesson, he only had a couple of questions, and he wanted to ask them one on one with Iruka. Iruka knew how to explain more clearly directly to him.

The bell rang for the end of school, Naruto said good bye to his friends, and talked to Iruka while Sasuke went to his locker. He got his questions answered, and ran to the car. Sasuke drove Naruto back to his apartment. The drove wasn't long, and actually good, since he lived the worse part of town, he would see his dad from time to time. It was a sign that he was still alive.

Naruto father, was a police officer, undercover, and has been for the last 15 years. They have talked on the street as a passing, but it kept each of them going, though dangerous, Naruto knew his place. Only did it once every few years. Sasuke didn't even know, he thought he was an orphan, Kiba knew thought. Kiba knew everything about Naruto.

"Get out, I need to get home. I have homework." Naruto was out in a few second and running up the steps.

Naruto decided that he would be dangerous today and talk to his father, it was a Tuesday any ways. Nothing happens on a Tuesday.

Naruto wore everything but his hoodie, but he added studded leather arm warmers. Locking the door behind him, he walked the couple blocks to his dad's gang. He stood across the street until his dad noticed from inside a building. They walked down the opposite sides of the street, his dad crossed it, and they ducked in a coffee shop.

Naruto ordered a small vanilla latte, and his dad ordered the same thing. Small meant he was almost done. They sat deep in the store back to back at different tables. His dad watching the door, and Naruto watching the back.

"Just a couple more months now, we've scheduled the dance. How's duck butt?"

The learned to speak in code and they were good, "duck butt, well, I'm going to break the stick." which meant he was going to break up, "the mirror shows me a red head," 'I keep dreaming about a red head'

"Ai? He's a red head from your back" 'Ai? He's a red head from your past'

Naruto paused, he didn't know anyone named Ai, or the Japanese terms meant love, that still didn't make sense.

"Who's Ai?"

He got no response, he turned, and his dad was long going. Grabbing the cup he looked inside. 'I love you my son'

Tears sprung to his eyes. He missed his dad so much, just a couple more months.

-sasunaru-

Naruto jumped into the car, "What are you so happy about?"

"I don't know," Naruto honestly didn't know, something about today was just going to make his life a lot better today.

They arrived at school and did their morning routine, talk to friend and then run to class.

Naruto looked up from his work when the door opened, a red head walked in, the same one that haunted Naruto's dreams. He had a blazing crimson hair, creamy skin. Naruto had a face to his ghost. Naruto's eyes finally settled on the tattoo on the head heads forehead, Ai. Love.

Memories flooded his brain tears formed in his eyes. Gaara, his childhood friend.

Naruto stood, "Gaara!"

Gaara smirked, "hello Naruto."

At lunched Gaara had sat with Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto felt guilty and he couldn't figure out why. Was he worried about what Gaara thought. Gaara was a childhood friend, but they had lost contact, cause he moved.

After that, they all walked to math, Naruto talked joyfully to Gaara, who smiled in returned. Gaara sat next to Naruto in math with Sasuke behind Naruto of course.

Iruka let them work on their homework from other classes since they were ahead. They talked quietly.

Another teacher walked in looking grim, he whispered something to Iruka who's eyes bore in to Naruto. Naruto had seen the entire exchange and read the other teachers lips. Something he taught himself to do.

"Gaara," Naruto gripped harshly on Gaara's arm.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Minato died."

-chapter end-

So far so good,

Reviews are better than favs!

Kaden

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

So this is un-beta-ed, but I would like to thank my friend in helping me plan the second chapter, were going to get some history on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, so it is kind of OOC. DON'T BLAME ME!

Warnings: yaoi, suicide attempts, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! RAPE!

Pairings: GaaNaru, SasuNaru, and more

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Two

It had been a week since Naruto had been at school. A week since he found out that his father was killed. Naruto had returned feeling empty, he needed something, and he couldn't figure out what it was. He had pushed Gaara away, he didn't want him to see himself like that.

He was rudely awakened by being shoved into lockers, "Where the hell have you been?" Sasuke was angry, he could tell by how quiet his voice was. Naruto looked down, and said the unthinkable.

"Fuck me. Let's skip school, we can go back to my place." Naruto looked directly in to Sasuke eyes. He was desperate to feel again.

Sasuke pulled him to his car, he shoved Naruto into the passenger seat. Naruto was starting to feel, just with being shoved. He wanted it rough, and he wanted it now.

Sasuke sped to Naruto's apartment, and before they even got to the door, Sasuke was pulling off their clothes. Sasuke pinned Naruto's wrists on either side of his head biting all along his neck and shoulders.

"Fuck me Sasuke, fuck me hard" Naruto moaned out, he felt himself being lifted up Sasuke kicked open the door. He heading for the bedroom, he threw Naruto on the bed and tied his hands together.

Sasuke worked his way down Naruto's writhing form, "dry, fuck me dry! Ahhh" Naruto said as Sasuke bit harshly on a nipple. Blood dripped slowly down his side from the previously bitten nipple.

"You want it dry! Fine, you'll get it dry!" Sasuke glared down at him, "but you have to answer my questions before you cum, got it?"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke shoved his dick in him. Naruto screamed, he felt so alive now! Oh, the pain was so delicious, he never felt so alive before.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke pulled back and then slammed in, before stopping, making Naruto writhe.

"H-here,"

Sasuke pounded in him a couple more times, "Why haven't you been at school?" he stopped.

Naruto whined, "My dad died, he was in the police force. He was undercover, oh god, FUCK ME!" Sasuke pounded in him a few more times before stopping again.

Sasuke smirked as tears formed in Naruto's eyes, "Did you let Gaara fuck you?"

Naruto shook his head in a negative response, "NO! I haven't, Ahhh, seen him in a week, when I found out."

Sasuke moved slowly now, he was getting impatient, "good, now you're never going to speak to your friends or Gaara again. Got it?"

Naruto opened his eyes that he hadn't even realized he had close, "What? Why?"

"So you would much rather be with them? You're a whore! I thought you loved me!" Sasuke slapped him.

"No I do love you! I-I-I promise I won't talk to them anymore, especially Gaara. I love you Sasuke. I do." Tears fell from Naruto's eyes, as he made this promise, Sasuke then ruthlessly pounded into him. He was alive again.

-sasunaru-

Naruto limped into school the next day, Gaara was next to him in a moment. Naruto was glad Sasuke was off talking to teacher about something.

"Naruto? Are you okay? What happened?" Gaara questioned, Naruto looked away.

"Do something for me 'kay?"

"Of course, anything!" Gaara was extremely worried, Naruto could tell, but he had to this.

Naruto opened his locker, "I want to you talk to Kiba, he'll explain everything that is going on, tell him you talk about the sand box, it's our code word for when I need him. He'll understand if you tell him it from me. Tell him that you all need to stay away for a little bit. I promise, it'll get better." Naruto smiled as best he could, he had gripped the door of his locker so hard that he was bleeding again.

Naruto turned to him and saw Sasuke walking towards them, Naruto looked fearful, "please! I'm sorry Gaara," Naruto grabbed for his books and shut his locker quickly before running away.

Gaara stared after him, glaring at Sasuke. Their eyes locked, they glared, before Naruto kissed Sasuke, hugging him and pulling them to class.

Gaara was now on a mission, he was going to get Naruto. He was going to save him. Save him Sasuke.

-sasunaru-

Luckily for Gaara Kiba sat right next to him in his first class, he passed a note to Kiba. He had looked confused before he opened the note.

_Hey, Kiba?_

_Naruto told me to tell you this code word "sand box" He said you would tell what is going on between him and Sasuke, and I know that something is going on, I'm not blind. _

_Gaara_

Kiba wrote something in return,

_Meet me at the coffee shop by Naruto's apartment, at 6._

Gaara nodded and folded the note before they got in trouble. Gaara was happy the day went by quickly cause he wanted to know so he could help Naruto.

-sasunaru-

Gaara entered the small coffee shop, not many people were in today, he was early. So he had time to think a little.

Naruto had changed a lot, and he didn't like that. He knew that much, what happened while he was gone.

Brought out of his thoughts by someone sitting in front of him, he looked up and saw Kiba looking grim.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances, but it seems you've known Naruto for a long time," Gaara nodded, "well Naruto and Sasuke have been dating on and off for a couple of years now. In the beginning, Sasuke didn't mind hanging out with us and Naruto, but slowly they would leave early, or not show up at all, and we have a lot of gatherings or rather parties. Anyways, we asked why Naruto didn't show up, he would just apologize and say he would next time. That's when Sasuke would show up and take Naruto somewhere else. Now I have only ever heard them alone once, and Sasuke is basically brain washing Naruto in a sense. He makes Naruto choose between us and him, it was scary. He would say things like "I thought you loved me" and Naruto would say that he does, and then not talk to us for a couple of days. Slowly, Naruto stopped talking to us all together, I think, he thinks he is trying to protect us. He is the one that needs protecting."

Gaara was beyond shocked, "Why would he need protecting?"

Kiba's phone rang at moment, he had a text message from Naruto. "Sandbox" was all it said.

Kiba showed his phone to Gaara, "I don't understand, I know that, that is the code word, but does it really mean?"

"Naruto won't leave Sasuke because, Sasuke left his family for him. I'm pretty sure subconsciously Sasuke blames him, the only reason I think this, is because, Sasuke abuses Naruto, and progressively it's getting worse," Kiba stood up, "Do you want to go? Cause if you go, the images are something you'll never be able to erase from you mind, ever."

Gaara thought a moment and nodded.

-sasunaru- **BEGIN RAPE SCENE (FIND THE OTHER BOLD LETTERS TO END THE RAPE SCENE)**

Sasuke drove Naruto home, he was pissed, and Naruto couldn't figure out why. He was nervous, he didn't know what was going on, he was confused as hell, and starting to get angry at himself.

They arrived quickly at Naruto's apartment, Sasuke followed him up the stairs. Once the door was unlocked Sasuke shoved him in the apartment.

Sasuke punched him in the face, he fell to the floor in shock. Sasuke took the chance to kick him in the stomach. Naruto scrambled away, to the bedroom. He tried to shut the door but he wasn't quick enough.

"You dirty whore!" That's all Sasuke said for the rest of the night. Naruto was still confused, and lost himself in his thoughts as to why Sasuke would do something like this. He brought out of his thoughts, by a sharp edge tearing his skin apart, it burned.

Naruto turned his body around to crawl away from Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed his hips and pulled him back. With some maneuvering Sasuke got Naruto's shirt above his head, he pinned the shirt with knife stabbed in the floor boards. He pulled another knife from his boot. It seemed duller than the other one, Sasuke made slash marks all over his body.

Naruto sobbed quietly, he didn't want this. His sobs got louder ass his pants were roughly pulled down. Tear burned down his cheeks, he no longer wanted this. He needed someone, he needed Gaara!

Sasuke shoved himself into Naruto's body, Naruto screams bounced off the walls, he screams so hard his voice went raw.

He turned his head, "I-I-I thought, gahhh, you loved-d m-me?" Sasuke smirked.

"How could I ever love you? You're just a fuck toy, just like everyone else to me? You think you're special? Ha, I never loved you!" He came inside Naruto.

Naruto screamed, he had never felt so dirty. Sasuke turned him over, the cuts on his back now burned. His arms were now at a awkward angle, not that Sasuke cared.

Sasuke started cutting up each leg, then all over his torso.

"Now I'm going to give you the best blow job ever, but I would be carefully not to moved to much, cause I wouldn't want this knife to go some place it shouldn't." Sasuke smirked as he brought the knife's tip to Naruto's anus.

If Naruto thought he was crying early, he was lying to himself. His eyes burned with the amount of tears that pour from his eyes. He gasped when he was engulfed by Sasuke's mouth.

He would be lying if he said it didn't feel good, but he didn't want it. He bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. He racked his head back an forth to keep from moving to much. His eye's shot open as he felt the cold tip of metal at his sensitive entrance. With the power of fear and teeth rubbing gently on his arousal, he came quickly.

Sasuke stood up spitting his cum on Naruto's stomach, he removed the other knife from the floor, cutting Naruto's hand in the process.

"Don't come near me again! I can't breathe the same air as a whore," this time it was actual spit that came from his mouth. Naruto didn't even flinch, he was lifeless now. His blue eyes were now lifeless as he laid there.

Sasuke smirked and walked out of the apartment, and out of his life. After what seemed an age, he twitched, and moved his hand to his phone. Hopefully it got sent to the right person.

-sasunaru- **END RAPE SCENE**

Kiba and Gaara walked up broken steps, Kiba took out his key to Naruto's apartment, he figured that Naruto wouldn't be able to get to the door anyways.

They looked around the apartment a few things were on the ground, Kiba went to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. It was a mid size duffle bag looking thing. That was red with a white cross on it.

He silently showed Gaara to the bed room.

"This isn't going to be pretty, he only texts me on the worst occasion, when he can't help himself. For warning, the bathroom is door on the far right of his bedroom. So if you puke, run there." Kiba warned before opening the door.

Kiba was right in every sense, Naruto was laying in a small puddle of blood, passed out. Even he gagged at the sight. Gaara covered his mouth, and heaved. He slowly collected himself.

Kiba cleaned most of the wounds quickly and wrapped them up, "Gaara, can you get me a bucket of warm water and a rag, it should be under the sink."

Gaara did as instructed, he returned quickly and watched as Kiba gently cleaned the cum off of Naruto's stomach and in between his legs. Kiba gently turned him over and moved a couple of inches away from the puddle, he cleaned all the cuts on Naruto's back.

When Kiba was finished, Naruto almost looked like a mummy, wrappings all on his legs, torso, arms, and around his neck.

Naruto opened his eyes, "it's over."

Kiba smiled as his friend passed out again, "I think I'm going to stay," Gaara stated looking down at the small man.

Kiba nodded, "I trust you won't hurt him?"

Gaara didn't say anything until Kiba was out of the building, "I would rather kill myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys!

Warnings: yaoi, suicide attempts, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! RAPE!

Pairings: GaaNaru, SasuNaru, and more

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"_talking" _English

"talking" japanese

Chapter Three

Naruto woke with his alarm going off, he felt and arm draped across his stomach, and he knew it wouldn't belong to Sasuke, turning his body. He came into sight of blazing crimson hair.

He wanted to stay in that bed, it felt so warm and comforting, but he was dirty now. He didn't want to taint the red hair. Getting himself ready, he looked back at empty pools of blue. Lifeless. He no longer wanted to live, he had nothing to live for. Sasuke was what he lived for, his father is what he lived for. Now he lost both of them, it was his fault, it had to have been.

Naruto returned to the bed room, he wouldn't let people know that he was hurting anymore. He would hide, he would drown himself in something. What though, he didn't work enough. School. He was good at math, but he was okay at the other subjects. He would be come the best at school. For now at least.

He woke Gaara, "time for school, sleepy head" Naruto smiled brightly. Gaara was slightly confused, he figured wouldn't want to go to the same place that had Sasuke with a 50 foot distance.

"Are you sure you want to go? We can stay here." He suggested. Naruto just smiled, it didn't seem real.

"Why wouldn't I want to go? I have work I need to catch up on, with what I missed this last week. I need to go," he stated firmly. Gaara said nothing after that, got dressed, and both headed for the good walk to school.

To everyone it seemed like nothing had happened, but two knew better than that. They watched carefully, but nothing seemed amiss. They figured it was his way of coping, although not a good way. They didn't bother him with answers.

Naruto worked hard at school, got top grades on all his tests. Teachers praised the hard work, but it fell on death ears, Naruto would berate himself to try harder. He had to have perfect scores.

Naruto studied harder than anyone, memorizing, reworking, rewriting. Everything had to be perfect. It even started to effect his home life. His apartment was spotless. He got commended at work for being one of the best employees the owner ever had. He did his best at everything. He never broke, never showed a weakness.

He wasn't Naruto.

-GaaNaru-

Naruto walked into his last period of the day, math. He smiled a giant smile, that seemed to never leave his face. He still sat in front of Sasuke, but Sasuke was dead to him now. Naruto didn't even know the name Sasuke anymore. Setting about to get his stuff ready for class, he worked out more problems before Iruka would walk in.

Gaara came in and sat next to Naruto, they started up a small conversation. Naruto smiled through the entire thing.

"I'm worried about you Naruto, you've been working really hard, you should take a break sometime."

Naruto shrugged him off, "don't worry, I'm fine, and so are my grades now."

Gaara left it at the that, the last he badgered Naruto he didn't talk to him for a week, he didn't want that. Naruto had to be in his life.

Iruka walked in, "Pop quiz" every groaned, but Naruto. He thought he would be ready for this test, with as much as he practiced.

"You'll fail," came a voice. Naruto whipped around and Sasuke had his head on his desk. He was asleep, but it sounded so much like him.

Naruto trembled as the paper was handed back to him. He looked at it, he couldn't figure anything out. He knew he could do this problems, he had done hundreds before, he panicked.

He pulled at his hair, nothing made sense. It was all confusing, the numbers blended and meld together, he couldn't read anything. He couldn't breathe, he gasped. He had to get out side. There was air there.

Jumping from his seat he bolted out of the room. Gaara was seconds behind him.

Naruto ran through the door almost taking them off the hinges, he didn't notice. He kept running, running to the only place where he could be himself. Home.

He tore down the street, dodging cars, and people. He struggled with his keys still gasping for breath. Numbers ran across his eyes, finally opening the door. Everything went black.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled after him, running up the broken steps. He saw Naruto on the ground in front of his apartment passed out with the keys in the door lock. He checked over Naruto, he was completely fine.

Sitting beside the fallen form, he caught his breath. He finally made a decision to get Naruto in his apartment. He hadn't been in it, since the last time. A time he didn't want to remember.

Compared to that time though, it was a model apartment.

-GaaNaru-

Gaara watched as Naruto slept, it wasn't peaceful, it was pain filled. Naruto shook and trembled, Gaara didn't know what to do. Gaara found himself in the corner of the room. He always went to the corner, but only when he couldn't figure out what to do, when he was cornered.

Naruto woke, he saw dark walls. He failed, he couldn't do it. He sat up, seeing that Gaara was slumped in the corner. Naruto felt wetness on his cheeks. He couldn't do this, he had to get away. He couldn't face his life anymore, silently he moved about the room.

The things important to him were in bags by the door, it wasn't much but enough to start his new life. He was going far, far away. His father had left him enough money to last him quite a while, a long while. Sitting at the table he wrote a letter to Gaara. It was simple, "I'm leaving, you won't find me. When I am ready I'll reappear, but for now I need to heal."

Naruto kissed Gaara on top of his head. He smiled sadly and disappeared out of the door.

-GaaNaru-

Naruto stared at the airplane boards. He knew he would go to the states, but where in the states. It was pretty big. A big city, L.A. California, was pretty big as far as he knew, so was New York.

L.A. was leaving first though, and he didn't want to waste time. Deciding, he bought his ticket. The lady behind the counter looked at him weirdly.

"May I help you?" Naruto asked politely.

She shook her head, "you look like a model."

Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry, but I'm not. Just moving."

She smiled, "then here you go, your ticket! Have a good…Move!"

Naruto nodded and grabbed his carry on. He would keep up with his studies, especially if he was moving to the states. He needed to practice his English. He was pretty fluent now, but practice would help.

-GaaNaru-

Gaara frowned at the sun on his face, he shot up. Naruto was gone! Looking at his feet at the out of place paper. It had his name on it, dread filled his stomach.

Gaara tore open the letter. He read it slowly five times. He did the only thing he could think of, he ran to Kiba.

Kiba stared at the teen in front of him catching his breath, he frowned when Gaara handed over the letter. Gaara fell to his knees, crying. Kiba was stock still, but smiled sadly.

Kneeling down the distraught boy, "It's okay Gaara, he'll be okay. Where ever he is, he'll be okay now. We just have to trust him on his decision."

Gaara cried harder, but Kiba held him.

-GaaNaru-

Naruto got off the plane, he took in the air. It was different. He smiled, he wanted different.

He would need to do a few things, find a apartment, enroll into a school, and find a job.

"_Kyuubi! Come with us!" _Naruto was drug off some where, this wasn't what he was expecting, but he didn't like it.

Not thinking, "I'm not Kyuubi, my name is Naruto!"

They didn't listen to him, trying to observe the situation, it seemed more like they were covering him. He supposed they wouldn't hurt him, if they were trying to protect him.

-GaaNaru-

Naruto was dumped on to a fluffy couch, he yelled at them, "what the hell is your problem! I'm not some property! Don't throw me on a couch! What the hell is going on!"

Another man walked in, he had lop-side silver hair. He looked over at the two guys who had carried him in, _"You do know, you picked up the wrong one, right?"_

The guards about wet themselves, but the silver haired man shrugged, _"My name is Kakashi Hatake, what's yours?"_

Naruto thought a moment and then spoke, _"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." _Kakashi's miss-matched eyes widen at that.

A door burst opened, _"Kakashi! Your guards didn't pick me up again! I had to walk all the way here! Do you know how hot it is!" _The firey red head finally turned to the kid on the couch.

"_Those guards picked 'him' up. Out of all the people, they picked Naruto up."_

The red head went through many emotions, you could see clearly on his face. Naruto was a little frightened.

"_What's going on!" _he wasn't thinking clearly! He was having difficulty thinking straight.

Kyuubi mumbled something in Japanese, that only Naruto could understand.

"What do you mean by that!" Naruto replied.

"You know Japanese?" Kyuubi inquired looking at the smaller boy.

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, "well of course I do, I just came from Japan!"

Kyuubi looked angry, he stormed out of the room. Naruto was frightened by the angry man. He curled up on the couch, he berated himself. Shaking his head, he looked up at Kakashi.

"_What is his name?" _Naruto asked, he still needed work on his English.

"_His name is Kyuubi, Kyuubi Uzumaki. He is your older brother."_ Naruto thought through what Kakashi said, when he finish translating in his head, his head shot up.

"Brother! I don't have a brother!" Naruto yelled the man expecting him to know what he said.

"_Assuming what you said is you don't have a brother? Then you are truly mistaken, he is your brother. You should go talk to him."_ Kakashi urged the boy on in the direction of Kyuubi.

Naruto was getting really tired of English, he knew that it was the main language here, but it wasn't complete in his studies of it. He stood in front of a door, he heard smashing going on behind the door. He opened it, with empty eyes. He emptied his mind to deal with what seemed to be his older brother.

Kyuubi looked up at the door opening, he had never seen such empty eyes before. The life in the blue eyes were completely gone, he wanted to fix it.

"Naruto, he told you didn't he?" Kyuubi talked to himself, "of course he did. You look so much like him, like father." Naruto turned his head and sadness filled his eyes. It amazed Kyuubi how much emotion could be displayed in his eyes.

"Father died, about 10 days ago," Naruto willed the tears away, then he remember something, "Dad said, 'if you find the kitsune, then you'll find mother,' Do you know where mom is?"

"You talked to dad? I thought he was undercover?" Kyuubi didn't seem effected by his death, why should he, he didn't know the man, but he didn't hate him either.

Naruto nodded, "he was, he was killed while undercover…It was my fault, they found out. They thought he giving their secrets out, so they killed him. It's my fault!" Naruto fell to his knees.

Kyuubi stood there awkwardly, he wanted to help him, but he didn't know how to. He did the only thing he thought he could, he sat in front of the boy. He pulled Naruto into his lap, and held him. He held the body as the trembling stopped, even though slightly awkward, it felt right.

"Naruto, do you want to go meet mom?" Naruto shot his head up.

"Can I?" Kyuubi nodded and lead Naruto to the exit of the building only after grabbing keys from the front desk for a company car.

Naruto bounced happily in the passenger. They came to a small house in a small comfortable neighborhood. He saw a women come out from the door, she looked just like a picture dad had given him.

Kyuubi exited the car, Naruto took that as his que to get out of the car as well.

"Mom, I found him." The lady seemed to go into shock and looked at the smaller teen.

"N-Naruto?" she held her hands to her mouth.

Naruto smiled brightly, "the one and only!"

-GaaNaru- chapter end

So this took a couple days to write, started it then finished it. Now I think I found most of the mistakes in it! Although, my 'g' button has been messing up!

Anyways, Reviews are better than favs!

Tell me what you think, remember this is an AU.

I was actually thinking of changing the pairing of the story to someone else. Poll time

Who should be with Naruto,

Itachi

Shikamaru

Neji

Gaara

Votes will be taken till next time!

Kaden

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys! Okay so the votes are in!

Gaara - 3

Neji - 1

Itachi - 1 (sad day, I was really hoping for Itachi, they be my favorite pairing!)

Anyways, thanks for those who voted and stuff, now on with the story!

Warnings: yaoi, suicide attempts, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! RAPE!

Pairings: GaaNaru, SasuNaru, and more

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"_talking" _English

"talking" japanese

Chapter Four

Naruto sat at the kitchen table, he didn't know what to say to his new found family. They noticed his discomfort, and started the conversation.

"So how is Minato?" His mother asked, Naruto smiled sadly.

Naruto bit his lip, he didn't know what happened between his mother and father for them to separate, they never talked about it, "He died, about 10 days ago. He was undercover and got caught."

Kushina, Naruto's mother, frowned, "oh my gosh, that's so sad!" tears welled up in her eyes, she still loved her husband.

"Mom, what happened between you and father? He never got a chance to tell me."

Kushina looked away, "Minato's family did not approve of our relationship, he was able to send Kyuubi and I away. We started a new life, waiting for you two. I could never forgive myself for not being able to take both of my babies, I'm sorry that you had to go through such a hard time." Kushina let the tears fall freely, "He is and always will be the love of my life! Even though I don't know you that well, I do love you, because you are my son, and I will always love you. So if you need anything just ask, okay?"

Naruto smiled at her declaration, "Of course, mom!"

They had a simple family dinner, enjoying each other company. Even though the house wasn't big, it was cozy, and Naruto liked that. He even got to share a room with his brother.

"How old are you Kyuu?" Naruto asked sitting on the bed.

Kyuubi was sitting at the desk surfing on the internet, "I'm 21, I didn't have the heart to leave mom by herself, so I stayed, she doesn't question when I come home late or anything. I do help pay the bills though with my modeling job."

Naruto's eyes got wide, "you're a model? How come I've never seen you before!"

"The company isn't big enough to go global just yet, but we're being bought out by another company. So soon, we will be going global! It'll be amazing, I'll make enough money that mom won't have to have a job anymore." Kyuubi looked away from the screen with a smile.

Naruto smiled, "that's good! I'm actually going to enroll into a school tomorrow, and find a job. Dad did leave me a lot of money, but I do like to support myself."

Kyuubi smiled, "you're too grown up! You need to be a kid! How old are you, you have to be like 12!"

Naruto looked away, Sasuke always like that he looked small for his age, "I'm 18, I'm only three years younger than you."

Kyuubi fell out of his chair, "only three! What the hell?"

Naruto smiled at his crazy older brother. Naruto nodded, "yeah only three years. I do know that I look young for my age, please just don't remind me though. I don't have good memories that come from my looks,"

Kyuubi frowned, "but you're beautiful, you probably would do a whole lot better in modeling than I would! Your going with me tomorrow! I'm going to introduce you to Itachi, and you'll have a job. We'll finish school online for you, don't worry about it. Once you start modeling you won't want to stop!"

Naruto eyes got wider with every word that Kyuubi said, "Are you sure? I won't be in the way?"

Kyuubi smiled, "naw, we always bring visitors in, plus, you're family. Itachi will love you!"

Naruto cringed at the word love, but nodded anyways. He didn't know what to think, he had a family. That loved him unconditionally, and wanted to help him.

-GaaNaru-

Naruto followed Kyuubi into the building where they had met each other. A rather drastic meeting, but a meeting none-the-less. They walked to the elevators, and Kyuubi pushed the button for the top floor.

The doors opened, and there were very few people on this floor, only those close enough to Itachi, or who were worthy enough to be on the same floor. Kyuubi simply walked through the big doors at the end of the hall.

"_You know, Kyuubi you're suppose to knock. It's called manners." _Itachi stated not even looking up from his paper work.

"_Yeah, but if I knocked you wouldn't know it was me, and then wouldn't let me in, cause you let no-one in this office! Plus, I have a surprised for you. A new model! He's perfect." _

Itachi didn't even look up, _"No! How many times have I told you no new models! At least not until the merge. Then we'll be top company, and then we can hire as many models as you like."_

Kyuubi frowned laying across the desk covering up Itachi's paper work, _"But Itachi, he's my brother!"_

Itachi finally looked at Kyuubi, "_Your brother? You found him?"_

Itachi looked around the room, until his eyes landed a tan skinned, blonde hair beauty. Something seemed familiar with this blonde. Naruto finally turned around to greet Itachi.

Things seemed to go in slow motion, Naruto's eye widen a fraction, "Uchiha!" Naruto backed towards the door.

Itachi raced to the blonde, "Naruto!" he embraced the small man, "I'm so sorry!"

Now, that was not what Kyuubi or Naruto were expecting, "Why are you sorry?"

Itachi stepped back from Naruto, _"Kyuubi, you remember my brother?"_

Kyuubi sneered, _"yeah, the little punk should burn in hell for what he did to that poor kid. Brain washing, rape, abuse, man the list goes on and on. I wish I could help that kid, but I never got a good look at his face."_

"_Kyuubi, you have to understand that I didn't know at that time, but I do now. Naruto was that kid." _Kyuubi's vision seemed to shake between Naruto and Itachi, until it was red.

Itachi knew he would need a new desk, but first he had to shield Naruto from the horrific scene.

It was the only flaw that Kyuubi had, his temper was the worst, and dangerous. He didn't even know how to control it. Otherwise he was a giant teddy bear, that wouldn't hurt a fly.

Naruto struggle out of Itachi's grasp, he watched Kyuubi destroy almost everything in the room. Kyuubi looked and acted like a beast. Naruto gently stepped towards him, as he stopped moving. Naruto slowly knelt beside him, a tear fell from Naruto's eyes and landed on Kyuubi's hand.

"Please don't hurt anymore," Naruto mumbled, he looked into Kyuubi's eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to do after that.

Kyuubi decided for him. Snapping out of his anger, he pulled Naruto in a hug. He had a hand on the back of Naruto's head, and one across his back.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, never again will you get hurt." Kyuubi declared as the tears fell from his eyes freely.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled back from the embrace and smiled at Kyuubi. He kissed him on the nose, which made Kyuubi blush and smile.

Kyuubi looked behind Naruto and saw something he would never see again, "Naruto, look."

Naruto turned around in his brothers lap, "Itachi?"

Itachi had kneeled and pressed his forehead to the ground, "there is nothing I can I do to ask forgiveness of my brother's sin's, but you may have anything you like."

Naruto stood up and pushed Itachi's shoulders up, Naruto smiled at him, "I do not ask for your forgiveness, because I have already forgiven him. I wise man once said, the weak can not forgive, forgiveness is an attribute of the strong. I wish to no longer be weak. Neither should you." Naruto smiled genuinely at him.

Itachi pulled them both up and walked over to Kyuubi and smirked, "I may forgive you for breaking my desk, since good intentions were behind it, but please try not to break it next time." Itachi turned around towards the door, "Plus, you're going to buy me a new one. Why don't we have lunch Naruto."

Naruto smiled, he may be 18, but that didn't stop the innocent look in his face. He ran over to his brother and pulled him to go along on his lunch with Itachi. Naruto really couldn't be more happy. He just wish he could have Gaara over here with him.

-GaaNaru-

***time skip 3 months***

Naruto started his job a model, and he did very well. Kyuubi helped him a little bit, but most of it came naturally to him. He was happy, and he hung out with Kyuubi and Itachi quiet a bit. Naruto was going to his daily tea time with Itachi.

It was filled with talking or silence, but it was something they both did. This time though Naruto was nervous to enter the big wooden doors. Something was off, stifled yelling came from behind the doors. Naruto wanted to help.

Naruto quickly opened the doors smiling and bounced over to the front of Itachi's desk. Ignoring the other man in the room. Who ever it was not important anymore, especially if they were yelling at Itachi.

"Ready for tea, Itachi?" Naruto started, he finally opened his eyes from the smile he had plastered on his face. He noticed the worried look in Itachi's eyes, Itachi was never worried.

"Still a Dobe, talking out of turn." the other occupant said. Naruto stood stiff, old habits die hard, as some say. Naruto stepped back and bowed his head. Even though he forgave him, that didn't mean he didn't fear him.

Naruto could feel the rage build in the room, from which Uchiha he didn't know, what happened next surprised him. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the room Itachi's voice forgotten behind them.

Naruto struggled to get out his grasp, but it was near impossible. Naruto heard Itachi's yells as the door to the elevators closed, they were faint after that, but still there. Sasuke turned away from the blonde and stopped the elevator just a moments after it started. It was in between floors.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked not thinking.

Sasuke punched him in the face. Naruto ran on instinct then and did his best to get away from the raven, moving to the other side of the elevator proved futile. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them above his hand.

A quick burn flashed through Naruto's hands and he screamed bloody murder. Looking to see what cause this pain, he saw a plain knife fully sheath in his hands and the wall. His hand muscles twitched involuntarily at the pain.

Sasuke shredded his shirt with another knife, then along with his pants and boxers. Sasuke said nothing while doing this. Naruto looked in the stone cold eyes, Naruto feared those eyes.

-GaaNaru-

Itachi had called Kyuubi to use the steps to the top floor and then go the elevator doors, Kyuubi questioned him for this weird request.

Itachi said only one name, his brothers name. Kyuubi hung up and ran to said destination. What he saw broke his heart. Itachi sitting beside the doors crying his heart out, he tried to the comfort the man, but his tears only came out stronger when a scream resounded behind the elevator doors.

Kyuubi froze, "Itachi, please tell me that isn't what I think it is?" Itachi only cried, "Itachi please!" Kyuubi begged the man.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Itachi cried pulling his knees tighter, he helpless to stop his younger brother. He was pathetic.

Kyuubi heard another scream from behind the doors, he banged on the doors screaming at Sasuke to stop.

It went unheard by both of the teens, one ignored, one couldn't hear him. Kyuubi fell to his knees after twenty minutes of banging his fists were broke and bloody. The screams had softened but it helped none to the two men a mere 10 ft blocked by only doors.

A few minutes later the elevators moved Kyuubi watched the numbers down two, then they came up. Kyuubi stood impatiently for the doors to open, he didn't know where to look first. He kind of wished he didn't.

Deep cuts marred every inch of his skin, his life force pooling around him at his feet. Naruto's head hung low like he was unconscious, but he wasn't.

"N-Naruto?" Kyuubi started after a long pause, muscles in the hand twitched which made Kyuubi look at the knife holding the small hands against the wall.

Kyuubi made a stepped towards the body to get him down, "Kyuubi stop, we don't have any medical training. We can't touch the knife with out doing more damage. So please don't touch it."

Kyuubi nodded in his understanding, still taking a step towards Naruto. Naruto flinched he wasn't used to gentle touches, Naruto lifted his head, his vision hazy, he only saw red hair, not as bright as he remembered.

"Gaara? Help me," Kyuubi figured that it was someone from Japan that helped out his brother before.

"It's okay Naruto, your safe now. I'm here, I can't take out the knife yet, but it'll come out soon, I promise." Kyuubi felt the burn of tears run down his face.

Kyuubi realized why the boy in the pictures and his brother looked so different, this was a broken soul. Then it made him realize that his brother was that boy everyday, every second.

It broke Kyuubi that he didn't see it sooner.

Itachi got a phone call that the paramedics were down stairs. Kyuubi relayed that his brother was two floors down and lock him up until he could return. Itachi nodded and headed for the stairs fire in his eyes for revenge.

Kyuubi covered Naruto until the paramedics were in the elevator.

They moved slowly as to not freak out Naruto, then one said something that none of them liked.

"We have to removed the knife, and I'm sorry before hand, but it is going to hurt, a lot." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Naruto looked at Kyuubi in the eyes, Kyuubi smiled for reassurance. Who it was for no one would know.

The paramedic grunted, but no one could hear it over the blood curling scream, the other paramedic caught Naruto, Naruto held out his hands trembling from all the pain he didn't dare try moving them.

Kyuubi watched as they put him on a gurney and roll him quickly to the ambulance, without thinking, he followed them into the big vehicle.

"Are you related?" one paramedic said.

"Brother," Kyuubi replied, he sat in the corner. His eyes locked with Naruto's, never would he let the blonde leave his sight until he knew that, that bastard was locked up.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as the heart monitor that he was hooked up to stopped it's rhythmic beeping.

-GaaNaru-

Review people and I'll work faster on the next chapter! I know you want to read it now!

Until then

Ja Ne

Kaden.


	5. Chapter 5

SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! I've been so busy with work! I also did get a tattoo, and I've also been fighting my "g" button a lot so I haven't really been in the mood to type for long periods of time. So anyways, on with the story!

Warnings: yaoi, suicide attempts, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! RAPE!

Pairings: GaaNaru, SasuNaru, and more

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"_talking" _English

"talking" japanese

Chapter Five

Kiba watched everyday that Gaara become more secluded. He didn't know what to do, he worried for his friends, the one he watched slow commit suicide, and one he didn't even know where was.

Every time Kiba forced him to go out and do something, and or eat something, he would jump every time he saw a blonde spike haired person. Kiba soon realized that were apparently a lot in Japan, but he knew that were all in vane.

A new development was Sasuke had moved to the States to live with his brother, or parents, he couldn't remember or care.

Kiba strolled through the dog food isle at the store, getting food for Akamaru, he picked a large 70 pound that he normally got and carried it to the large lines. He now remember why he hated shopping, the lines take forever and you always get stuck behind the old lady with the coupons.

Deciding to see what his favorite model was up to, he grabbed a magazine. Going through the index he then flipped to the page, reading the article first which continued to the next page.

"hey kid! Move up!" Kiba looked up and saw that he was a little far behind everyone now.

"Oh sorry sir!" shoving the dog food, which he had dropped on the ground earlier, he flipped back to the magazine, finished up the article, he turned the page to where he new model pictures were, his heart sank and then exploded.

Right there in front his face was Naruto, and Kyuubi his favorite model. Kyuubi was sitting cross legged with Naruto in his lap, Naruto's back to Kyuubi's chest. Kyuubi had an arm around his torso with Naruto gripping tightly at it. Kyuubi's other hand was gently holding Naruto's face as he had it turned to him. Instead of looking at the camera as one would expect, they were looking at each other, trying to learn everything about the other. It also almost seemed like they were going to kiss or something.

Kiba gripped the magazine so tight he ripped it in half, coming out of his stupor he smiled apologetically at the cashier. Ripping off the barcode on the dog food, he paid for that and the magazine. Going home, he grabbed a bag and clothes, packing sloppily, he looked up flights friendly for animals. His family was well off, but his mom was going to yell his ear off when she found out that he was coming back to the states, from where he was a originally from.

Putting Akamaru on his leash and slinging his bag over his shoulder, he ran over to Gaara's place. Pounding on the door, he let himself in, not that, that wasn't normal now. Gaara seemed to refused to come to the door anymore. Leaving Akamaru at the door, he ventured to the bedroom.

Slamming that door open with a giant smile, he began looking for a duffle bag. Finding one, he started packing what seemed to look like clean clothes.

"Come on Gaara, were going on a trip! We need to get you out of this place!" Kiba said joyfully.

"Where?" He questioned from his place on the bed, which is wear he had been from in the beginning.

"We're going to L.A.!"

Gaara said nothing as they piled into a taxi. He watched as Kiba paid for the tickets, and but loads for the dog, which had to be in a carrier. Gaara felt like his life was in fast forward and he was just standing still.

-GaaNaru-

Kiba had learned that Gaara does not do well on planes, as he puked twice. Gaara glared at Kiba, as it was his fault, but Kiba put up with it, since the results would be spectacular, he just knew it.

Getting a taxi to get in to the city wasn't difficult, but seriously expensive. Asking for Kiba's uncles place was hard since his English was a little rusty, but they got to the right location. Dropping their stuff off, they walked into the city for a bite to eat.

Deciding on a bar and grill place. The television placed in front of them was on the news.

"_In breaking news, the newest model of Akatsuki corp. was found being taken to the hospital in the ambulance with what seemed to be his older brother, Kyuubi Uzumaki. Itachi Uchiha will now give us some information, about the situation…Mr. Uchiha, what can you tell us?" _Kiba dropped his burger, Gaara was spacing out.

"_All I can say is the criminal, will be turned over to the police as soon they arrive, which should be any minute now. I can't say anymore other than that I hope Naruto pulls through this," _Itachi finished by turning away as the police have arrived.

"_As the situation settles we will be receiving more information from Itachi, but for now, I pray for Naruto's recovery from a very bad situation."_

Kiba slammed down money as an ambulance drove by, literally dragging Gaara by the arm, they followed the ambulance as best as they could. Kiba got a look through the window of the ambulance, yelling to Gaara he was in there, Gaara bolted keeping up with the ambulance.

After seemed like running forever they arrived at the hospital as Naruto was coming out of the ambulance.

"Naruto!" Gaara cried. Tears streamed down his eyes, Naruto looked dead. Kiba held him back.

"Naruto! Damnit open your eyes!" Gaara screamed. As requested his eyes did open, he turned his head and smiled. Gaara smiled back.

Sooner after that, Naruto disappeared behind doors, "You wouldn't happen to be Gaara and Kiba, would you?"

Kiba turned around and the man of his wet dreams was standing right in front of him. Kiba nodded.

Kyuubi then bowed very low to both of them, "thank you for taking care of him in Japan," Kiba saw water drops fall to the floor.

Kiba made him look up, "and I would do it all over again, but right now we need to be here for him now. Can we do that together?"

Kyuubi looked surprise at how mature Kiba was being and smiled as best as he could in this kind of situation. Kiba led them both to the waiting, where they were met with Itachi Uchiha.

"Where is **it**?" Kyuubi hissed.

Itachi flinched at the malice in Kyuubi's voice, but understood. "It is behind bars and won't be getting out any time soon." Itachi's eyes landed on the other men, he bowed as well, "I apologize that I didn't take care of my brother when I knew what was going on in Japan, but thank you for taking care of Naruto."

Kiba smiled, "as I told Kyuubi, I would do it all over again, but for now lets be here for him." Itachi's eyes smiled even if his face didn't at the words, they were what he needed.

Now they sat in the VERY uncomfortable waiting room of the hospital, it only took a couple of hours for the doctor to call, _"Mr. Uzumaki!"_


End file.
